


Christmas Time

by VideoPlay5178



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoPlay5178/pseuds/VideoPlay5178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had simple traditions when it came to Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll do a Christmas One Shot every year as long as I remember.

            “You fucking nerd.” Ray laughed, hugging the games he had been holding out on buying to his chest. He figured he would get them, Ryan always had a knack for knowing exactly what he wanted without him saying anything at all.

            “You were looking so furlong at GameStop every time we passed it.” Ryan said, bumping their shoulders together. It was always like this. They would sneak each other’s gifts under the plastic blow up Christmas tree Ray had found years ago at night and then they would sit next to each other trading gifts in the morning.

            Ray snorted and laid his head on Ryan’s shoulder. They had gotten each other three gifts each. Previous years the number of gifts varied from year to year from what was being offered to the amount of money they had saved up.

            Ryan rested his cheek on top of Ray’s head before gently shaking his gift. “What is it?”

            “It’s wrapped for a reason Rye.” Ray said, elbowing him gently. “Open it to find out.”

            “Well that takes the fun out of guessing.” Ryan said, carefully eyeing the brightly wrapped box. Ray was surprisingly good at wrapping gifts, he chose to blame his mother for that. The paper was a simple, glittering red with delicate patters pressed into it.

            Ray rolled his eyes and smiled against Ryan’s shoulder. “You’ve had all month to guess what I got you, just open the damn thing.”

            “This is the first time I’ve held it.” Ryan said, gently weighing the box in his hands. It wasn’t overly heavy so he doubted it was too breakable.

            Ray mocked a groan, falling back to lean against the couch. A blanket Ryan’s mother had given them two Christmas’s ago was draped over the back of the couch. The blanket had a happy snow man smiling sideways with holly rimming the edges. The arms of the couch were covered with poinsettia cozies Ray’s mother had given them the same year. The couch was the most decorated thing in the apartment.

            Sure there was tinsel Ray had haphazardly tapped to the walls. Ryan had pressed a few bows over top picture frames to make them look like gifts. Ordainments from years past were lined up under the TV since they couldn’t hang them on the inflatable Christmas tree. They had a fake tree with LED lights standing in the corner of the room, a gift from Ryan’s father, but it was still in the box. They were too lazy to set it up this year, like all previous years.

            The inflatable tree was a pool toy Ray had bought for under five bucks at some store he can’t recall the name of. It was about three feet tall and was only two sided. Both sides showed a cartoon Christmas tree with the typical ball ordainments and a shining star on top. Ryan had duct taped a pulley to the ceiling. A string was tied to the handle on the top of the tree so they could raise it higher or lower just for the hell of it.

            “Just open it already.” Ray groaned, flopping against Ryan.

            “Alright, alright.” Ryan laughed, kissing Ray’s temple before ripping into the paper. Neither of them were the neatest people when opening gifts. They were lucky they didn’t have a furry animal trying to eat all of the pieces of wrapping paper and ribbon off of the floor.

            Ray smiled as Ryan raised an eyebrow at the box under the wrapping. It was a cube with a checkerboard pattern in red and green with no identifying logos. Ryan struggled with the lid for a moment, scowling at Ray’s grin when he realized it was tapped to the white bottom.

            After a moment of struggle and Ray running to get the scissors, Ryan finally had the lid off and was carefully balling up the tissue paper and throwing it at the inflatable tree. Ray laughed as one of the tissue paper balls bounced back and hit Ryan in the head.

            “Alright, I get it.” Ryan laughed, tossing the ball away. “I’ll finally look at the gift, geez.”

            Ray snorted and leaned against Ryan, watching his face as he pulled out a stuffed Minecraft cow. He grinned as Ryan gave him an amused look before checking the box for more. Shuffling the tissue paper around, he found a framed picture at the bottom. It was the same dimensions as the bottom of the box, a thin white lining separating the black frame from the image.

            Ryan recognized the art style from a fan who sometimes sent them art in the mail. It was one of his favorite styles. He had never seen the image before, it was of Edgar trapped in his hole with Ryan looming above him. Thankfully it wasn’t an up the kilt shot.

            “I requested it.” Ray said, watching Ryan study the picture with a soft smile. “They were happy to make it.”

            “Thank you rose.” Ryan said, kissing Ray’s cheek. He set the picture aside and placed the Edgar plushy on top. He left the warmth of the couch at his back and Ray cuddled into his side to grab the next two gifts. He handed Ray his, placing his own gift in his lap.

            Ray immediately ripped into the paper and then the box under that. The box had been long and Ray nearly squealed when he saw the three Amiibos inside. He had just gotten into the craze, playing on stream and just for fun. In between Mewtwo and Dr. Mario was a Waluigi Amiibo.

            “Fuck yes!” Ray said, pulling the Waluigi from the box and running his fingers over the statue. “Thanks Rye.”

            “To be honest, I’m surprised he wasn’t the first one you got.” Ryan said, watching Ray smiled and study the statue.

            Ray put the Amiibo back and set the box aside. “You’re turn, and don’t take forever this time asshole.”

            Ryan snorted and shook his head, happily ripping into the paper. His brow furrowed when he saw a part of a picture and a few letters. As he removed the rest of the paper, his eyes went wide and his jaw started to go slack.

            “You said you wanted a new one.” Ray shrugged, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He rested his cheek on his arms, grinning as Ryan tried to process the box he was holding.

            Ryan liked taking photos, loved his old DSLR camera which broke two months ago. He had to settle with his phone until he could work up the nerve and bank account to buy a new one. Ryan blinked between the camera box, the newest version, and Ray for a few moments before carefully setting the box aside and tackling Ray to the floor.

            Ray laughed and hugged him back, running his fingers through his hair. “Like it?” He said, laughing when his face and neck were peppered with kisses.

            “I love you.” Ryan said, sitting up to smile down at Ray. “You’re absolutely amazing.”

            “I know, I’m awesome.” Ray grinned, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck to pull him into a kiss. They laid there for a moment before pulling themselves upright. There were two more gifts to unwrap.

            As Ryan settled back down leaning against the couch, the camera box secure in his lap, Ray grabbed the last two gifts. “Open yours first.” He said once Ryan took his gift.

            “Alright.” Ryan chuckled, leaning into Ray as he settled back next to him, the small wrapped gift in his lap.

            Ray couldn’t hold back his grin as Ryan quickly opened the gift. He nearly choked when he saw the multiple new lenses for his new camera. “You asshole.” He breathed, just holding back the urge to tackle Ray again.

            “You love me.” Ray laughed, kissing Ryan’s cheek. He yelped when Ryan set the lenses aside and pulled Ray into his lap.

            “Go for it.” Ryan sighed, nuzzling into Ray’s neck, smiling against his skin.

            Ray puffed a laugh, leaning back into Ryan. He quickly opened the small gift. He raised an eyebrow at the jewelry box that rest in the palm of his hand. He glanced at Ryan who was smiling softly at him.

            Ray’s chest tightened and his head snapped back toward the box. Shaking slightly, he opened it slowly, sucking in a breath when he saw the simple band resting inside. The ring was silver with a rose carved into the metal and colored gold. Vines ran along the rest of the band.

            “My rose.” Ryan said softly, reaching out and carefully plucking the ring from the box. “This will be our fifth Christmas together and soon we’ll enter a new year. I would love it, if we entered the New Year with a similar resolution.”

            “Rye.” Ray breathed, feeling a good burn behind his eyes and his chest tight. Ryan took his hand and kissed his fingers.

            “Will you marry me?” Ryan said softly, leaning their heads together. He was poised to slip the ring onto Ray’s finger.

            “Fuck yes, you fucking asshole.” Ray laughed, turning to press his face into Ryan’s hair.

            Ryan grinned and slipped the ring onto Ray’s finger. He tangled their hands before holding Ray tightly. He leaned up and kissed Ray lovingly.

            “I love you.” Ryan sighed when they parted, their lips barely touching each other.

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan again, freeing his hands and turning so that they were both more comfortable. “I love you too.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck and leaning into the arms wrapping around his waist.


End file.
